Draconian
Draconian's are an ancient, powerful species of draconic humanoids from Kerectus. History Creation Though many other races have records stating to the contrary, the Draconian's believe that they were once simply Humans (or something close too) that became favored by the elder god of dragons, Bahamut, who fed them his blood and made them his chosen peoples before vanishing back into the void. First Era The first noted appearance of a Draconian was after the Creation War, around the same time that Human's & Elves started to breed, raise, and train dragons. Though the majority of these dragon companions were willing, the Draconian's sought to free them, starting the first Dragon Rider Wars. Though the Draconian's were powerful, they could not stand up to the might of a true dragon, their honored brethren. They gave up the war and sided with the humans as general's and shock troops in later conflicts. It is around this time that the Draconian's began to adopt their nomadic tendencies. Though the majority of the elders agreed that the right path was to follow the Humans, their half-brothers, the other's thought it a stain upon their honour. So these 'pure' Draconian's split off, either becoming wandering mercenaries or starting small villages of their own. As the war ended, the Draconian's slowly but surely trickled away. Soon, every Draconian city had been abandoned. As a result, the remaining Draconian lands were declared free game, every race scrambling to claim them. Though the remaining Draconian's retaliated fiercely, they were not organised enough to mount a proper defense and they were ultimately forced out of their home lands. Second Era By the end of the second Dragon wars, Draconian numbers were almost as low as that of the dragons themselves. Struggling with a low population, the Draconian's were slowly dying. But then, the great Messiah Karrvin appeared and led his people to salvation. Karrvin was a Draconian pure blood, one who had been raised by a true dragon, a Drakosi, the most powerful and highly respected of the Draconians. Karrvin travelled the world, gathering his Draconian comrades who still believed in the old ways and sailing to the north, where they united under the banner of Karrvin and built a single city; Karr'Dakk. With barely a quarter of the Draconian race residing in Karr'Dakk, the Draconian's had a hard time defending against the aggressive pushes of their Orc neighbours. It was only with the help of the Kitsune that they were able to push back the Orcs, forever cementing Karr'Dakk as a Draconian city. Towards the end of the Second Era, during the time of the Shadowscythe War, the Draconian's outside of Kar'Dakk began to be picked off by Dragon Slayers, aiming to finally eliminate all traces of the Dragon's and their cousins. The Draconians were instrumental in holding several key locations from Shadowscythe's forces. Third Era Aware of their kinds plight, for the first time since it's founding, the citizens of Karr'Dakk mobilised to battle in the Third Dragon Wars. Lasting 50 years, the Draconian race fought as a united species once again to combat the threat of their extinction. At the end of the Third Dragon Wars, the Draconian's, now weaker than ever, split into two groups; those who retreated behind the massive gates of Karr'Dakk, or those who returned to their nomadic life. After this, there are no major events affecting the Draconian's as a race. Fourth Era Worth noting that early on in the Fourth Era is the first time the Elder Council of Karr'Dakk makes any contact with outsiders, establishing communications with the Humans, allowing for trade and military co-operation. The Draconian's also form another, albeit much smaller city (Avinof), within what is generally considered human territory, right next to the human city of New Vernshire. This alliance was solidified when New Vernshire was assaulted by a Draconian traitor and bandit, Gurthas. The militant forces of Avinof immediately rallied to the defense of New Vernshire, valiantly defending the city from Gurthas and his bandits, even going so far as to execute Gurthas in battle for his crimes. Biology Draconians are tall humanoids (usually averaging around 7'5" for females and around 7'3" for males) and weigh about 1.3 tonnes. Their scales are strong enough to withstand direct impact from a bullet train (which goes at 320 km/h) and they have enough magical absorbency to withstand several advanced magic missiles. The colour of a Draconian's scales indicate their heritage, and which element they are attuned too. For example, a Draconian with copper scales is resistant to acid and can in fact spray a blast of acid breath. Others may be attuned to fire, lightning, cold, light, or even wind. The lifespan of a Draconian is immense. In fact, there has never been a recorded case of a Draconian dying of old age, sickness or battle always claim them first. Older Draconian's go through biological shifts similar to that of a dragon, growing more beastly with thicker, plated scales and twisted horns. The oldest Draconians are known to be capable of flight. Society Draconians are considered honourable, noble creatures. In ancient times, their cities were built of massive stone constructs of unbelievable craftsmanship, each one tempered by dragon fire. Karr'Dakk and Avinof however feature buildings made of metal, with large abodes and relatively small buildings for business. Small outposts forged by those who did not follow Karr'Dakk are often made of metal the Draconian's themselves have melted down and reforged. There is also known to be a large residency of Draconian's in certain Dwarven mountains, where they provide valuable assistance to the Dwarven smiths. The majority of Draconian's are warriors of some descript, with only a small few living as merchants or businessmen. Draconian's do not have a true form of government. Instead, the oldest members of their society, the Elder Draconian's, form a council and must agree on any decisions affecting the species, as above all else the Draconian's respect age, with the exception of 'purebloods.' Pure-blood Draconians were raised by actual dragons, and are considered the ultimate embodiment of Draconian values: Honour, respect, courage, cunning and leadership. To insult a Drakosi is to insult the entire race. There have never been more than a handful of Drakosi at a time. Though the majority of Draconian's are warriors, a select few are farmers or smiths. They also bear a strong connection with their close cousins, the Dragons, who they are able to communicate with. Dragons who are hostile specifically to non-Dragons will also accept Draconians as actual Dragons. It is not unusual to find a handful of Draconians living with a Dragon. Regardless of profession, Draconian culture has a deeply ingrained code of honour that is obeyed by virtually every Draconian: * Treat all opponents with the respect they deserve * Do not desecrate the dead * Hold your elders with the utmost respect * Cowardice and fear are weakness: never fall to either * Never turn your back to a worthy opponent * Never slander those who stand against you Attributes *Scales: Draconian's have scales which protect them from most physical attacks. **Mana Absorbent: Said scales absorb certain amounts of mana *Claws: Draconian's have clawed hands & feet. *Winged: Draconian's are able to fly for limited periods of time using their wings. Noteworthy Draconians *Lugaid Iudocus Trivia *None Category:Races Category:U.R.C